


[Podfic] deeper than the corners of your mind

by RsCreighton



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Fisting, M/M, PWP, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, super-soldier physicality totally excuses unrealistic sex right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve knows it's selfish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] deeper than the corners of your mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [deeper than the corners of your mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465108) by [hito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito/pseuds/hito). 



> SHORT PODFIC!! YAY! Guys, seriously I need more short podfics in my life... soo any suggestions AT ALL! Anything you wanna hear! Let me know! Leave a comment, or email me [ rscreighton @live.com ] Drop me a line! 
> 
> Big shout out to Hito for the blanket permission. And the SUPER HOT story, like woah *fans self* It's great, go leave lots of love... GO!

deeper than the corners of your mind

By: Hito

12:50

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/7jv59kc1ba5nngy/deeper_than_the_corners_of_your_mind.mp3)

[Download MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/7jv59kc1ba5nngy/deeper_than_the_corners_of_your_mind.mp3) (12MB)

[Download M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ss4y8cb9222m8jv/Deeper_Than_The_Corners_of_Your_Mind.m4b) (24MB)


End file.
